Rolf Rosemond-Sicarius
Rolf Rosemond-Sicarius is a character played by George on World 42. Appearance Rolf is almost always wearing his armor, sometimes even when he sleeps at night. His frame is on the border between agile and strong, but leaning a bit more towards strong. Rolf's hair is a similar color to that of iron, and is rather unruly, falling down to the sides of his head much like that of a warrior. He also has a short, full beard and mustache. The color is slightly unnatural for most people at his age, but due to the malnourishment from being born and raised in West Ardougne, he may seem older than he really is. It's also a good tactic to make his opponents lower their guard, thinking that Rolf is nothing more than a man past his prime, when in reality, he can hold his own against most foes. Rolf's skin is somewhat pale, for the same reason that his hair is already graying. Rolf's irises are steel-gray, but they were brown when he was but a child. Equipment Currently, Rolf's armor consists of two Ancient Sicariian Shoulderguards, a breastplate made of Leather, a Blackened Mithril Stomachplate with the Renderra Honor Guard symbol, two BlackSteel Gauntlets, and a pair of BlackSteel Boots. Rolf's weapon of choice is the infamous Marcato Blade, given to him by Nathan Renderra after his comrade's victory against Sadia Marcato. He also carries a BlackSteel Towershield, a Bloodforged Longsword, a BlackSteel Estoc, his old Sicarius Split Dagger, and a Mithril Stiletto. Rolf never leaves home without his commorb, and proudly wears the standard Renderra cloak, along with a Splitrobe, for an extra distraction during a fight. Very rarely, Rolf can be seen with his signature Mourner Gas Mask, his trophy from his first ever kill, and an important item in engineering his escape from West Ardougne. Personality Ultimately, Rolf is a stickler for loyalty. Ever since the Sicarius gave him a true purpose in life, he has been an obedient, hard-working warrior. He knows when to be serious and when to relax. Rolf tries to set an example for the Servants with his promptness and diligence when being ordered by a superior member, because he doesn't want them to fail, and as a result, be killed for their insubordination. His childhood and teenage years in West Ardougne hardened him, with all of the constant abuse from the Mourners. However, it's still easy to get on his good side. Rolf will do anything to defend the honor of the Sicarius Familia. Being a member of the Renderra, Rolf still remains loyal, mostly towards Nathan Renderra. He has a much stronger sense of family now, showing compassion towards former Sicarius, due to the connection they all once had. He struggles to understand magic, which makes it difficult for him to fit in with his new setting. History Growing up in City Sevente-Er, I mean, West Ardougne Rolf was born to Alexander and Vanessa Rosemond, in the dreary, run-down city known as West Ardougne. For years, the citizens have been holed up here because of a supposed "plague" spreading throughout the population. The King of Ardougne said it was for the safety of everyone, but to the population of West Ardougne, it seemed this was only done so the Mourners could torture people as they saw fit. They would beat people for the little things. Standing too close, asking a question, or simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time. If one were to attack a Mourner, or try to escape from the city, the perpetrator would be captured and publicly executed on the dawn of the next day. Many people would just end up dying in the streets, not because of the plague, but from hunger and thirst. Bodies were gathered by the Mourners and taken to pits to be burned, not even giving the deceased a proper funeral, or even any kind of respectful service to begin with. As a child, Rolf knew that this was wrong. Everybody knew it was wrong, but there wasn't a thing that could be done about it. Rolf, like everybody else in the city, was raised Saradominist. He constantly questioned, though, that "If Saradomin is really watching us, why doesn't he come and protect us from the bad people?". One day, Rolf's father, Alexander, came home from working in the dilapidated sweatshops of the city, clutching his hands tightly. His shirt was dripping with blood. Since he was taking a break when he shouldn't have been, a Mourner came by and cut off some of his fingers. This was Rolf's breaking point. Anger surged through him. "How could they do this?" "Why would Saradomin let this happen?", he thought. This is when he knew nobody would rescue him. His only salvation would be himself. He had to escape...Somehow. When Rolf was older, shortly before he had begun his plotting, there was one particular week in the middle of Fentuary where he and his parents were receiving such little rations, they barely had the strength to do anything. Rolf decided to try and go for a walk, and he eventually passed by a Mourner. Emaciated and starving, he asked, "Please, sir...I can barely walk. Can you spare a piece of bread?". However, as always, this set off the Mourners. A few others gathered around, and the first one easily kicked Rolf to the ground. They all started hitting him with blunt weapons, exclaiming things such as "Don't talk to us, vermin!", or "You diseased bastards don't deserve any food!". Rolf could only scream in pain and curl into a ball as they relentlessly kicked and beat him, for five minutes straight. This was one of the most traumatizing events of his entire life, so far. Urban Flight As the years went on, Rolf had been secretly practicing in the way of the sword, and the arts of stealth. He'd use his sneaking skills to observe Mourner shifts, as he spent months on end deviating plans on how to escape from this dystopian nightmare. Finally, he had come up with the perfect idea, at the age of nineteen. Rolf was going to fake his own death. Rolf knew that the Mourners always let the pits of dead bodies fill up over the course of a day, and while they always left one behind to watch the pits for any citizens "playing possum", Rolf knew he could use this to his advantage. Rolf slipped a Bronze Dagger that he had stolen off of a Mourner one week beforehand, into his shirt. Then, he pretended to die. He started making gasping noises, and clutched his chest as if he were in a searing pain. He collapsed to the ground, writhing and shaking for a moment, before he completely ceased his movement. He made his breathing extremely shallow, to make it seem like he had stopped entirely. Due to the years of malnourishment and abuse, it was next to impossible for the Mourners to find a pulse on Rolf, so they declared him dead. Like all of the others, Rolf's "corpse" was brought over to the pits, and left there. One Mourner was around, watching over the pile of dead bodies. Fortunately, Rolf was at an angle where he could watch the Mourner without him knowing that he was truly alive. The moment he started walking the other way, Rolf quietly climbed out of the pits and drew his Bronze Dagger. His footsteps rather silent on the dirt pathway, he sneaked closer and closer to the Mourner, and once he was close enough, Rolf grabbed him with his left arm, and plunged the dagger into his neck. The Mourner was unable to scream, as he dropped to the ground, dead in seconds. Rolf had to act quickly. He discarded the dagger and dragged the body to a shadowy corner, where he took his target's Gas Mask, shirt, and pants. With those three pieces of clothing, Rolf blended in perfectly. Rolf passed by his former home, glancing through the window one last time, to see his parents grieving over the news of his death. He wanted to go in and take them with him, but he knew that would be an impossibility. Rolf's months of observing the Mourners had finally paid off. He arrived at the gate to East Ardougne at the perfect time. There were only a few guards on duty, and they were enjoying a smoke and talking about the courtesans they had slept with the previous night. He cleared his throat and asked to go through, and after a few minutes of inspection, they finally let him through. Rolf was free at last. Tenchi Out of his dystopian nightmare, Rolf became a mercenary. He traveled from city to city, taking offers to fight off a band of thugs, or watch over a household for the night. His time as a sellsword was a contributing factor to his excellent combat abilities to this day. He made sure to avoid Ardougne like the non-existent plague that kept half of its citizens locked up like a cage of animals. Despite the food and shelter he could afford now, West Ardougne had left its mark on Rolf. His early-graying hair would make him look decades older than he really was, and the color of his skin remained slightly pale. Three years passed, and Rolf found himself tasked with protecting a house in Catherby owned by a flax farmer and his family. Their names and appearances easily revealed the fact that they had come from the Eastern Realms, seeking a new life in Gielinor. This was when Rolf met his future wife, Tenchi Bya, the daughter of Hyokusho and Oko Bya. She was the same age as Rolf, a few inches shorter than him, and had the voice of an angel, which was what her first name translated into from the Eastern language. Her hair was a pale blue color that ran down to her shoulders, but kept part of it curled up in a bun. Tenchi was always seen with a white rose in her hair, covering the front of the bun. She had vibrant, orange irises, a large contrast to Rolf's steel-gray eyes, and commonly wore a slightly-revealing navy blue robe top with the hemline covering her neck, and the robe top itself exposing her shoulders and her navel. She wore a pair of light blue pants, and always wore some white sandals. It was love at first sight for Rolf. After the family had gone to bed and he was put on duty, Rolf climbed up to the second story of the house and tapped on Tenchi's window from the outside. She came to see him and he immediately confessed his love. Rolf was surprised to find out she felt the same way about him, and even more so when she pulled him in for a kiss good-night. Even after Rolf's services were no longer required at the Bya household, he made an effort to visit Tenchi at least once a day. He told her stories of the various jobs he had been given, and she always cooked him a nice meal. Her parents took notice of this and encouraged the two to wed, assuring Rolf that he had their blessings. It took him months to work up the money for it, but Rolf finally proposed, and he married Tenchi just a week later. They moved into a house by the Catherby wharf, where they consummated their marriage and lived together for the next six years as Rolf Rosemond and Tenchi Rosemond-Bya. All good things must come to an end, however. One late afternoon, Rolf was out in search of assignments. While he was gone, a group of bandits ransacked his home and kidnapped Tenchi. When he finally returned and found the poorly-written ransom note they left, Rolf was enraged. He ran out to their camp to the west as fast as his twenty-nine year-old legs could carry him, but he arrived too late. There, sprawled out by the fire, was Tenchi's unmoving body. Her clothes soaked deep red with blood, a large slash wound visible on her neck. Her normally gem-like orange eyes now dull and dead. Rolf's angel had been silenced forever. The bandits took this opportunity to ambush Rolf, but in an act of pure fury, he ensured that none of them were left alive. The following day, Rolf and Tenchi's parents held a funeral service for her, and buried her body. From that day forward, Rolf swore to himself that he would never pursue another woman, in honor of his fallen wife. Tenchi bore him no children during the time that they were together. The Effortless Capture of Canifis For the remainder of the year, Rolf took up drinking alongside his mercenary job. He typically ended the day in a drunken stupor, provided he wasn't working. He became estranged from the Bya household, finding it harder and harder to face them as time went on. It wasn't until Septober 1st that he caught wind of some kind of attack on Canifis. Figuring it would help him blow off some steam, he decided to cross over to Morytania on the 5th, his thirtieth birthday. That was where he met his future family. The Sicarius. Putting on his signature Mourner's Gas Mask and drawing his old Silver/Steel two-hander, Rolf approached the Latin-speaking family as they started to gather around in a trench. Just moments into the briefing, Rolf was singled out by a woman he would later come to know as Althea Sicarius. Worried that he had made some mistake by interrupting the meeting, Rolf slowly approached her. The two of them had an exchange similar to a scene from a well-known movie (0:22 to 3:55). Despite the verbal abuse Rolf took, they agreed to let him stay, as he returned to the trench alongside the other Sicarius, where he remained silent and attentive to the plan of attack. Several more minutes passed, before the family charged towards the town. Weapons ready and waiting to find their way into some Werewolf flesh, everybody spread out into the town. However, it was completely empty. The Werewolves had run off instead of staying to fight. Rolf was ordered to follow Aevan and Thea into the bar, as a guard. They spoke with a single Vyre sitting in the tavern, and after some debate, were practically given Canifis. The at-the-time Abbas stood up and addressed Rolf shortly thereafter. Rolf introduced himself and explained why he was there, and Aevan appointed him as a mercenary for the Sicarius. It was then that Rolf realized that he wasn't in the presence of some random band of marauders. He was working for the most feared coven in Gielinor. Little did he know that he was destined to join their ranks. Sicariian Servus, AKA, "Rolf is a good boy", AKA, "Don't piss on my shoes". Coming soon. Sicarius Child Coming soon. Sicarius Disciple Coming soon. Sicarius Blade Coming soon. Captain of the Renderra Honor Guard Coming soon. Destruction of the Isle Coming soon. Trivia * The depiction of West Ardougne in Rolf's backstory is very similar to City Seventeen in Valve's Half-Life 2. ** The Mourners' attitudes are very similar to the Civil Protection, or "Metropolice", in the game. * Rolf was originally a roflcharacter made by George in order to participate in (And provide a few shits and giggles) the Sicariian raid on Canifis in early August, 2012. In fact, switching the "F" and the "L" in Rolf's name spells out "ROFL". ** However, George was later contacted by Ellen about joining the Sicarius with Rolf. It took some convincing, but he finally joined, and doesn't regret it in the slightest. * Rolf's father, Alexander Rosemond, was actually based on a Minecraft RP character made by George, who went by the same name, and was also a master craftsman. * Rolf's main normal theme is a remix of "Leaving Earth" and "An End, Once and For All" from Mass Effect 3. His main fight theme is "ASAP", by Two Steps From Hell. * As with many names, the members of the Bya household have names with special meanings. Bya itself is the Japanese word for "White". Tenchi means "Angel", Hyokusho means "Farmer", and Oko means "Weaver". * The OOC reason behind Rolf's lack of pursuit for another woman is due to the fact that his player, George, does not wish to hold any kind of Internet-based relationship, whether it be IC or OOC. The driving force behind this wish is the fact that he already has a girlfriend. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Knight Category:Sicarius Category:Male Category:Renderra